Various types of insulated cabinets and doors have been developed for refrigerators and the like. Refrigerator doors and/or cabinets may comprise vacuum insulated structures having an outer wrapper that is sealed to an inner liner to form a vacuum cavity that is filled with porous material. Power and/or water lines may need to be run through the insulated structure to provide for various refrigerator components such as ice and water dispensers. However, routing utilizing lines through insulated structures may be problematic.